National and provincial government parks in Canada currently supply fire wood at no additional cost to campers when it is available from trees that have been removed. The provision of free firewood is being abused. Park managers believe that one half of the firewood provided to campers is either stolen or wasted. Another problem is that during wet periods--when firewood is most needed--all of the wood available is too wet to readily burn.